Tangled and Frozen Characters Watch Their Movies
by demitruli
Summary: Rapunzel, Eugene, the King and Queen and many other Tangled characters, as well as Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and others, are taken from their lives 3 days before Rapunzel's 18th birthday and right after the passing of Elsa's parents, and put in one room with a huge screen that shows them... their future. The person who's POV is in the beginning is each one of us fans out there.
1. Gathering the Characters

**Chapter 1**

 **Reader's POV**

"Whoa." I gasped in awe. I had visited so many beautiful places in my past years, but nothing was as breathtaking as the small valley in front of me.

The first thing I noticed was the waterfall, only because of the loud sound the water made as it made its way forcefully into the crystal clear waters of the lake. I couldn't help but wonder how that poor girl was able to sleep in here every night. But I didn't give it much thought, as my eyes wondered to the one and only thing that made this little paradise special. And not so dreamy. The lonely tower rose proudly in front of me, and a shiver run through my spline. It was intimidating. Much more than I had thought it would be. Of course, to every other person, it would probably seem pretty ordinary, just a normal tower. But they didn't know it's story. Her story.

I took a deep breath. I was there for a reason. I had to change everything. I had to give her hope. And most of all, I had to make her see, to wake her up. I would get her out of the damn tower, with or without her mother's permission. And I was pretty sure which scenario there would be… In any case, if my calculations were accurate –which they were, I had made sure of it- her mother wouldn't pay any visits around here in less than a day or so. So this was the perfect time for my plan to work. I just needed to go inside the damn tower and… meet her. _Holy crow, is this thing so much creepier than what it was in the movie or is it just my idea?_ No. _No. You can't back up now! Chin up. You are about to meet the lost princess, the princess of the kingdom of Corona. And above all, you favorite Disney character. Calm down, and get in that tower._

With one last deep breath, I took a step forward. I remembered the passage Gothel had once used in the movie, and headed towards it, crossing my fingers behind my back as I went.

* * *

Darkness. That was all I could see. And there was no noise coming from anywhere close, so I decided that it was safe to step into the room. And I did, but I first checked behind me. I didn't want to be hit by a frying pan or something, like Eugene had when he had first come here. But, fortunately, I was alone. The lights were off, obviously, considering the hour. She should be asleep now.

So I climbed up the stairs to her room. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. And yes, I know the place, but no, I'm not a stalker. I thing that's kind of what happens after the three thousandth time you watch a movie. You know every detail.

Once I reached the doorway I sneaked inside. Still dark, but I was starting to get used to it. And so I started walking towards her bed when I tripped onto something. I covered my mouth with my hand to conceal the upcoming scream. Hair. _Of course._ I got to her bed and bend over her figure to take a glimpse of her face in person. And _gosh_ she was so beautiful! Eugene was so damn lucky.

With a trembling arm, I softly shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Hey." I whispered. "Um… Rapunzel? Wake up. Come on… please?"

She moaned and rubbed her eyes with her fists. A small smile formed on her lips, but then suddenly it froze. Her eyes shot open and she pulled herself back, as she shrieked.

"No, no, wait! I'm not going to hurt you, I swear!" I said quickly. "I promise you I don't want your hair, I'm here to help you." I added and pleaded her with my eyes to trust me.

She blinked, her eyes still wide. "How… how did you know about my hair? And how did you get up here? Who are you?" Her voice cracked with fear, and I could barely hold myself from running to seal her in a comforting hug. I could see she was on the edge of freaking out.

"It doesn't matter who I am, trust me. I got here from that secret passage you have downstairs, and as for your hair it's a really, really long story you are about to find out. For now, let's just assume that I know a lot about you and I really want to help you. I have something incredibly important to show you today. Well, tonight. So how about you just come with me and I'll explain when we get there?"

"I am not going anywhere with you." she stated. "You are a total stranger, and even if I wanted to, my mother wouldn't let me."

"Don't you think you are a bit too old to follow your mother's orders, even though you know they're wrong?" She frowned confused. "I mean you'll be eighteen in three says, and she hasn't –not once- let you get out of this tower. Don't you want to leave? To explore the world? To feel the grass the dirt, the summer breeze? To go running and racing and dancing and chasing? Don't you want to go see the floating lanterns you've been watching out a window your entire life? Don't you want your dream to come true?"

There were no words to describe Rapunzel's expression, and despite the seriousness of the situation we were in, I couldn't help but giggle. "I know things, remember?" I told her and winked at her. She gave me a shy smile.

"But tell me Rapunzel, don't you want your life to finally begin?" I asked with hope.

It took her a while, but then she took a deep breath and whispered. "I do."

I didn't even try to hold back the smile of triumph on my face. "Then, come with me. I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen to you and I will bring you back before you _mother_ " I growled quietly at the word "even notices you're missing." I told her, but I saw her hesitating. "And when I promise something…" I added, grinning, "I never, ever break that promise."

She smiled back at me in recognition, and then looked around nervously. When her eyes met mine again, though, she wasn't scared anymore. She was determined. And heaven knows when Rapunzel has something in her mind, nothing in the world can change it. Not even Eugene, but that's another story.

"Okay." She nodded. "Just let me go get my…"

"Pascal. Yeah, well, about that… Animals are not really allowed where we are going."

"What? No! Pascal is my best friend, I need him with me!"

"I'm sorry Rapunzel, but I'm not sure that Pascal will behave properly. Especially when it comes to Eugene."

She frowned. "Eugene who? What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "Look. Today we will be going in a room with some other people you don't know yet, and there we will watch a thing called a 'movie'. It's like a vision of your past, present and possible future. You yourself will appear in the movie, as you are the main character, which means that the movie is about you. And you will learn some things you have never, in your wildest dreams, imagined. It will be worth it, I assure you. But we need to go now, we are already late!" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me.

* * *

"Okay, here we are!" I said enthusiastically once we entered the room. I led her to the seats on the opposite side of where King Frederic and Queen Arianna were sitting, hopping they wouldn't recognize her. They didn't. Actually, they didn't even see her, and thank god. Things were going just as planned. And so, I placed her in the seat, right next to Eugene. Of course. Next to him was an empty seat, saved for Elsa, and on the left was sitting 15-year-old Anna, and then Kristoff, who was a total stranger to her now. And then there was the Chief of the Guard. Next to him, King Thomas was holding his wife's hand, who was sitting on his left, on the last seat. Behind everyone were sitting the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling, and the four little girls that had- _that will_ \- make Rapunzel's braid on her birthday. Beside them were Kai and Gerda, and next to them was Oaken and some of Arendelle's partners in trade, apart from the Duke of Wesselton. And, of course, prince Hans wasn't there. Anyone who could cause trouble was not in the guest list.

Rapunzel looked at me with worry. "It's okay." I assured her and squeezed her hand. "I will go and get the last guest and then I will come and sit right here, next to you." She nodded. "Um… just… try not to talk to anybody until I return, okay? Especially the two people on the last seats on the left."

"Why?"

"You'll see later. Just stay put, and I'll be right back."

* * *

I sneaked through the hallway. Thankfully, nobody noticed my presence. Once I reached Elsa's door, I heard sobs from the inside. _Crap_ , she was awake. Well, if I had just lost my parents like she had, I wouldn't be able to sleep either.

I knocked. I heard her trying stop crying and taking a deep breath. She cleared her throat. "Who is it?"

I swallowed. "Just a servant, your highness. May I please come in? I have something… important to tell you."

"Um… can't this wait?" she asked, and I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Not really, your highness."

She got up. "Fine, then… Just give me a minute."

I tried to understand what she was doing. I heard her making struggling noises and from time to time she would… course. _Seriously, Elsa?_

"Damn it! Come on, melt…come on… Ugh!"

Oh. Right. The door was frozen.

She sighed. "Um, could you maybe… tell me what it is from where you stand?" she asked and her voice cracked.

Oh, this was too much for me. I barely could stop myself from crying. Poor little girl, she just turned eighteen, and she just lost her parents, the only ones that new of her powers! And now she had to deal with all these alone…

 _Love will thaw._

Okay. Well… "You highness… do you remember Olaf?"

I heard her stop breathing. "Olaf?"

"The snowman you built with your little sister when you were kids."

She gasped. "How do you know about this?"

"It doesn't matter. Can you please think of him and what he meant for the two of you? Just think of your little sister for a while. And mainly how you feel about her."

"What does this have to do with anything? And… and how dare you give me orders! I am your future Queen!"

"Just please do as I say and try to open the door. I need to talk to you. And it's too important to do from out here."

She hesitated for a moment. "What?" I heard her whisper, but I could tell she wasn't talking to me. She was trying to understand how it was possible for me to know so much. But then, a moment later I heard her gasp. "How on earth…" she whispered, and the doors shut open. "Yes!" she cried, but then she remembered me standing there and cleared her throat.

"Love will thaw." I told her, smiling.

"What?" she said, and her eyes widened.

"I need you to come with me, Elsa."

She raised an eyebrow, and I realized I had called her with her first name.

"Um… I…" I took a breath. "I lied, before. I'm not really a servant."

"Then… who are you?"

"I am just a… big fan of yours, let's say. And I know a lot of things. Like, how to melt the ice that was blocking the doors right now." I said with a smirk. "Love will thaw." I repeated.

She shook her head, and I could tell she was frightened. "You… I… I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yet you do. I know about your powers, and I am not afraid of you. Nonetheless, I can help you. You are not a monster, Elsa."

She was shocked. She kept shaking her head, in denial I guess. She was not looking at me. "No. No. That is not possible. Nobody can possibly know all this!"

"I know things! I told you. Now, please, please, will you just listen to me for a second?" I begged, and her eyes met mine. She was terrified.

"First of all, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Okay?" I told her and she hesitantly nodded.

"Good. Now, I need you to come with me tonight. Just for a few hours, nobody is going to notice your absence. And then I will bring you back here safe to continue your boring queenly life. I swear."

She was still shaken, but she smiled a bit. _That's a start…_

"Where do you want to take me?"

"It's a big room with a thing called _screen_ that will show you something like… visions. Of the future. First we will watch the life of someone else, and then… yours. It will be worth watching. Promise. And there's a happy end and… And you'll be back here before you know it."

She gave it a thought. "Can you guarantee for my safety?"

I sighed, relieved. "Yes. I swear you will be absolutely safe."

She bit her lower lip and then grinned. "Then, please, lead the way."

* * *

When we got in the room, Elsa gasped. "You didn't tell me there would be other people!" she whispered at me panicked.

 _Oops._

"Uh… sorry?" I said. "But it will be fine, don't worry! Here, just sit next to your sister."

"Elsa?" Anna asked, eyes widened.

Elsa stiffened next to me. "Anna! Uh… what are you doing here?"

Anna looked surprised that Elsa even remembered her name. _She loves you Anna, she's just trying to protect you. She doesn't know any better._ I thought.

"Th-the same as you, I guess." She stammered.

Elsa smiled, and sat next to her, Eugene being on her right. "It nice to see you, Anna. You look beautiful."

Anna gasped. "Thank you! You look beautifuler! I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more...more beautiful." She struggled.

I smiled and so did Elsa. "Thank you."

I walked over to Rapunzel. "Hey. Everything okay?"

She smiled. "I guess…"

"Great." I said. "How about I we get started at last?" she nodded. "I'll be right back." I said.

I walked in the middle of the room. Looking at the great amount of people present, I wondered how I was even able to convince them to come here. _Maybe I'm a better persuader than I had ever realized._

"Hello everyone and thank you for being here with me today. I know this whole situation might seem rather confusing to you, but I can assure you that nothing bad is going to happen to anyone, as long as you behave. Any kind of violence is forbidden. There is no cursing or fighting of any sort. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. So today we are going to watch four movies. I have short of explained what that is to each one of you personally. The movies' names are 'Tangled', 'Tangled Ever After', 'Frozen' and 'Frozen Fever'. We'll start with the 'Tangled' series. And because I want to see your reactions, the first one we will watch will be _Tangled Ever After_ , which actually happened after the original movie, _Tangled_. This takes place in about a year from now. And with that, let's begin!" I squeaked, and returned to my seat, where I pressed the _play_ button.


	2. Tangled Ever After

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Music starts playing. The camera zooms to a poster on a tree with the drawn silhouettes of Rapunzel and Eugene, which said 'Wedding of Rapunzel and Eugene'. Eugene's voice says: "This is the story of the day my life ended"**_

It was a really good thing that I could read everybody's thoughts, as from the second the screen lit up everyone's minds exploded.

Eugene gasped. It was his voice, he realized in shock. He thought it sounded beautiful – _as always._ But wait. The story of the day _his life_ _ended_? He was going to _die_? And that was when he noticed the poster. It wasn't a wanted poster as he had expected. But he was in it. And they got his nose right. At last. But why was is saying 'Wedding of…'. What? Eugene? How did anybody know his real name? And holy crow, he was getting _married_ to that girl on the poster! Who on earth was she? Well, at least she was pretty. And a brunette.

On the other hand, Rapunzel's jaw dropped. First of all, she was getting married. Married! Her heart fluttered just thinking about the possibility of falling in love with someone. But then her thoughts took a way darker path. Of course, her mother would never allow her to, so how was this even possible? And then was her hair. That were… Short. And dark. Realization hit her then, and she gasped. Short and dark could only mean one thing. Someone cut her hair and her power was gone. Only the thought of it made her sick. She gave me a frightened look, asking silently for answers. I just rubbed her hand and whispered.

"Relax. It's okay." __

" _ **Eugene!" Rapunzel complains.**_

" _ **I'm kidding! It was the happiest day of my life. Our wedding day. The biggest shindig to hit the kingdom in**_ **forever** _ **. Everyone was dying to take a glimpse of me. Us! I meant us."**_

A few people giggled. But both Eugene and Rapunzel wondered why the entire kingdom was so excited about their wedding in particular.

 _ **Rapunzel sighs. "Everything was perfect. Just like I always dreamed it would be."**_

" _ **Yep." He agrees. "Everything was… oh, come on! They still can't get my nose right!"**_

Even though Rapunzel was still shocked, she gave an ironic snore. Eugene growled. _Seriously, people!_ But why was he in a huge poster anyway?

" _ **It was a magical day, and everything went just as we planned." Rapunzel continues.**_

" _ **Well… Almost." He adds.**_

 _ **Hookhand is shown smiling, while playing the piano.**_

"Holy shit. It's me! That's me! I'm a concert pianist!"

Rapunzel looked at the man who was sitting behind her. He was the man playing on screen. She smiled. It looked like it was something he really wanted to do.

 _ **Maximus is shown walking down the**_ _**aisle and Pascal is throwing flowers from above his head.**_

"What? My best man is a horse?" Eugene mumbled too quietly for anyone to hear and made a sound of disgust.

"Pascal is my flower girl?" Rapunzel asked amused.

"Wait. _Your_ flower girl?" __Eugene asked her, looking at her for the first time.

I barely managed to shut my mouth with my fist to keep me from squealing out loud.

"Yeah…" she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. If it weren't for his little beard she wouldn't have recognized him, but she was suddenly sure he was the guy from the poster. She froze.

This was the guy from the poster. This was her future husband.

 _Oh my GOD!_ Her thoughts copied mine exactly.

"Um." He cleared his throat. "So you are the…"

"Yeah." She repeated and blushed. "And you are…"

"Aha." He smiled. "Nice to meet you, I guess." He said nonchalantly, and once again I was thankful for my mind-reading abilities. Because in truth, his thoughts were anything but nonchalant. He was stunned, shocked and actually confused by the fact that what looked like a young, naïve and good girl like the one staring right back at him could possibly ever come to be his wife. She was nothing like the women he usually preferred, as far from his type as possible. And a blonde, for God's sake! But above all, as he watched the color rise in her cheeks, he thought that she seemed like the kind of person that always listened to their parents, avoided trouble at any cost and got ridiculously high grades at school. How could it be that a girl like her could ever come to fall for a wanted thief like him? To him, it didn't make sense at all. Their worlds colliding seemed like an impossibility. Yet that was exactly what intrigued him. He was suddenly extremely interested to see how the story would unfold, and extremely interested to learn more about the girl next to him. The latter, however, he couldn't really explain himself. He didn't really try to, either.

Oh, dear Eugene. If only you knew.

Rapunzel lowered her look. _Wow, he is really handsome!_ Her thoughts pretty much screamed, and I had to hold back a laugh. _Like really, really handsome, why didn't I notice him before?_ With a deep breath she turned to look at the screen, but she could still feel his eyes on her, and the blushing didn't leave her cheeks. He was watching her, she realized, and the realization itself came as a mayor shock to her. She didn't think anyone would find her interesting enough to look at. A thought crossed her mind then, and she frowned. This guy certainly didn't have pointy teeth, nor did anyone else in this room for that matter. What did that mean? Were these people _good_ people, like her mother and herself?

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Punzie to call that old wicked villain a _good person_.

 _ **A yellow flower stuck on Maximus' nose tip but he blows it away. The people watching suddenly stop talking and gasp. Rapunzel is standing in her wedding dress in the dark hall, and she takes a deep breath. Eugene is shown waiting on the * and he takes a breath as well.**_

 _ **Hookhand throws an oversized ax towards a guy holding the accordion, and he starts playing the wedding theme.**_

 _ **The king takes his daughters hand and can't take his eyes off her. They both step in the light.**_

Queen Arianna's hand went to her mouth. "Oh god, Fred."

They royal couple shared a look. They both knew what this meant. They finally found their lost daughter. And this wedding was hers. The Queen's eyes filled with tears as she watched the girl on the screen. She looked just like her. And she seemed so excited. A quiet sob came from her left, and she found her husband crying. But those were tears of happiness. They embraced and turned towards the screen, their smiles never leaving their faces.

 _ **The priest, Eugene and the always-drunk short thug all make a sound of awe as the light covers the young princess. Eugene pushes short thug away.**_

Some people, including Rapunzel giggled. _Truth be told_ , she thought, she looked stunning. And the short hair suited her perfectly. But where was her mother? And who was the man that walked her down the aisle?

 _ **Rapunzel grins with pure excitement at her about-to-be husband, and he smiles back, as she reaches her place in front of him. They stare at each other's eyes as the priest starts the ceremony.**_

" _ **Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Rapunzel and Eugene…"**_

 _ **Pascal sniffs wiping off his tears, and a flower falls off his basket. It hands near Maximus' nose tip, and he accidentally breaths it in. He then sneezes forcefully, and the two rings on the pillow he's holding fall and slide out of the room.**_

"Oh, no…" Rapunzel gasped, but when Eugene turned to look at her she was smiling. _Smiling!_ Those two freaking animals were about to ruin everything and she was smiling.

 _ **The two stare in terror as the priest turns at them, Eugene and Rapunzel following his lead shortly after.**_

" _ **May I have the rings?" he asks, and they all gasp once they notice their absence.**_

" _ **Those were my grandmother's wedding rings!" Queen Primrose shouted at them furiously.**_

The Queen raised her eyebrows. Her on-screen self definitely didn't sound like her.

Rapunzel blinked confused as well. Why did her wedding rings belong to that woman's grandmother? Who was she?

 _ **A guard popped up in the middle of the screen. "THE KINGDOM IS LOST!" he cried. A panoramic view of the castle of Corona is shown, followed by three massive explosions. Screams echoed all over the room.**_

Most of the people in the audience were left open-mouthed.

The blond, muscled boy sitting next to the ginger girl snorted. "Yeah, right."

"What on earth…" the king and queen stood up in panic.

"No no no, sit down!" I shouted.

"Is that why you brought us here? To help us prevent this terrible distraction?" the King asked.

"No!" I yelled and to everyone's surprise, I started laughing. "No that's just…"

 _ **The camera zooms out and it turns out everything was in Maximus' head, but the rings are still gone.**_

"Maximus." I said and smiled.

"Maximus?" The chief of guards asked shocked. What was his best horse doing there?

 _ **Eugene looks cautiously at the two and Maximus raises the pillow so that the missing rings won't show.**_

"You little…" Eugene said with a smirk, and Rapunzel giggled. Their eyes met and she quickly looked away, but he continued staring. There was something about her, he thought. Something different. And she looked really beautiful. Although he had to admit that he preferred her as a brunette, like in the poster. The blond hair was sweet but… _Wait. What? How long is this thing?_ He stared shocked at the huge pile of hair beside her, that he had not noticed before.

He swallowed hard. "Um… blondie?"

"It's Rapunzel." She told him, unhappy with the nickname.

"Gesundheit." I grinned. "Why _on earth_ is your hair this long?"

She bit her lip. "Um… well, about that…"

"Don't tell him!" I shouted just in time. "He'll find out when we watch the other movie!"

The audience watched Maximus and Pascal run after the rings and overcame a great amount of obstacles, causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

"Those two totally ruined our wedding!" Eugene complained.

"Oh, don't be mean." Rapunzel laughed. "They were only trying to help."

"Doesn't change the outcome." Commented the guy next to the ginger girl and she elbowed him. "Hey!"

I stared at the pair in disbelief. Things with Kristoff and Anna seemed to be escalating rather quickly, to my pleasure. Of course that shouldn't come off as a surprise. With the young princess' free spirit, boldness and excitement to be around so many people, it's no wonder that she would immediately interact with everyone around her. As I picked more closely at their thoughts, however, I realized they had actually only exchanged a couple of words all this time, and none of those had been their names.

I grinned. _Of course._ Next thing you know Anna will start calling him Christopher again. Oh, I couldn't wait!

Kristoff raised his hands defensively. "What, I'm just saying!"

"It's rude."

Rapunzel chuckled. "No, he's right."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "I didn't seem right when I was the one that said it."

She snorted. "Well that's because you're…" She froze. He was what? She had just met the guy, and though she felt so comfortable being near him. Well, probably it was because of the fact that they were going to get married in the future. But still, they'd only just met that day.

He seemed curious to find out what she was about to say, but he didn't ask further, and she really appreciated it.

"I'm Anna, by the way." The ginger said smiling. "And this is my…" she said looking at the girl next to her. She hesitated for a moment. She cleared her throat. "This is my sister, Elsa."

The blonde girl next to Eugene rubbed her hands, which were hidden inside a thick pair of gloves, despite the warm temperature of the room. She looked really stressed and uncomfortable with the whole situation, and… It was like she was trying to hide something. She took a deep breath and put on a smile that seemed… fake. "Hello." She said and softly leaned her head, bowing.

Anna shook her head. "Always so formal." She mumbled. "Anyway, your wedding looks amazing! But what happened to your hair?"

I cleared my throat, loudly as I could. Rapunzel smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm supposed to tell."

"Oh." Anna said. "It's okay. By the way, you two look like an amazing couple!"

Rapunzel blushed and Eugene cleared his throat. Elsa noticed.

"You… haven't actually met before, have you?" she asked.

Eugene smiled. "Not before this, no." Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

Anna's eyes widened. "Seriously? Whoa! This must be so weird for you! But you know, not the bad weird, the good weird, like 'oh we just met but we are going to get married' weird."

Kristoff frowned from his seat next to Anna. "What?"

Anna turned to look at him. "I just said that it must be weird. Pay attention." Eugene and Kristoff both raised their eyebrows and shared a look. "And who are you by the way?"

He moved awkwardly in his chair. "I'm Kristoff."

Rapunzel smiled. "Nice to meet you all guys. I'm Rapunzel, and this is… uh… You know, you actually never told me your name."

"Flynn." He answered quickly.

"Eugene." I corrected, mumbling just loud enough for only him and Rapunzel to hear.

Eugene's eyes widened. "How… Why-"

"It was on the poster at the beginning. And besides, they are going to find out anyway. Now, can you please be quiet and watch?"

Rapunzel gave Eugene a questioning look, but did as the one on her right asked.

" _ **May I have the rings?" the priest asks for real this time, and when he, Rapunzel and Eugene turn around, they all gasp once again.**_

 _ **Maximus was wearing a pink dress, a round pink hat and woman shoes with heals. He wore on makeup and was covered in a black, gluey liquid. And so was Pascal, who pointed at the rings with pride.**_

Eugene hit his forehead with his palm, while Rapunzel bursted out laughing.

 _ **The king and queen stare stunned at the two as they reach the couple and Eugene grabs scared the rings and pulls away. Finally, the couple exchanges their rings.**_

" _ **I…I…" The priest stammered still shocked. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."**_

 _ **The priest backed away, and Rapunzel jumped out of pure excitement a couple of times before she grabbed Eugene's face and kissed him with passion. He widened his eyes, surprised by her passion, considering the great amount of people present, but quickly gave in and more than happy returned the kiss.**_

Eugene blinked once. Twice. He then swallowed soundly. "Oh…" he said, as he suddenly felt a wave of warmth filling his chest, covering him like a soft blanket. The feeling was completely foreign to him, and he was shocked by the intensity of it. Of course he had kissed all short of women in the past -he was twenty six, after all- but not once had he felt this odd, extremely pleasurable mix of warmth and exhilaration that he was feeling now, and all from merely watching himself kiss this strange girl. At once, he turned to see Rapunzel's reaction.

Rapunzel was coving her face with her arms. He couldn't really see her expression, but he could definitely tell that she was peeking from between her fingers, and that she was redder than he had ever thought was even possible. And then the weirdest thing happened, as he suddenly felt a strong urge to touch her, as if being pulled by a magnet. And before he could stop himself, his arm was over hers, removing it from her face. She watched him and he could tell that she was surprised by the touch. A bit scared, even. So he quickly pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

"I… uh… I'm sorry."

Rapunzel could only stare at him in utter shock. He had just kissed her! Well, on that screen, but still close enough. She had never experienced anything like this before, watching herself kiss someone. Watching someone _kiss_ her. And obviously she wasn't the best judge for that, but as she had just watched them with her heartbeat flying and her breath hitching in her own throat she got the impression that they both seemed to really enjoy it. And then, before the original shock even got the chance to wear off, there came the second one of this… Eugene actually making the move to touch her for real. She involuntarily flinched, of course. Nobody but her mother had ever touched her, and what if he had the plague or something?

I almost burst out laughing at that last thought, but truth was it was really not funny. The whole situation was extremely sad and _sick_ , if anything.

Rapunzel said nothing, and Eugene started thinking that he'd messed up. But then, he saw her take a deep breath, and slowly, her hand came to rest softly on his. And they just stayed like that, making my shipper heart sing.

 _ **The crowd applauds. King Thomas and Queen Primrose hug, the four ginger girls cheer, the thugs jump out of excitement, with the drunk one yelling "Happy birthday!", the Stabbington brothers wipe of their tears while sniffing uncontrollably, and Maximus -with Pascal on his shoulder- sighs and sits on the ground, causing the enormous wedding cake slide away, out of the room.**_

 _ **Eugene's voice is heard. "So… who wants a piece of cake?"**_

Everyone burst out laughing at once, and the credits fell.

Okay, so this went much better than I expected. First of all, Rapunzel and Eugene were now holding hands. Holding hands! And they seemed like they were completely comfortable with it. Plus, he'd called her 'blondie' once, and when he did I couldn't help but quietly cry out of excitement. I hoped they hadn't noticed.

The King and Queen had obviously realized that the brunette on screen was their daughter. But they had no idea that she was Rapunzel, the blonde sitting right next to me, in the same room with them. They still hadn't seen her, which would make their surprise with her reveal so much better for me to watch. And seriously, I couldn't be more excited about it.

And last, but not least, Rapunzel and Eugene had their first talk with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. It was a pretty good start. And Anna talked a bit to Kristoff, which was also important for when I put Frozen on. Elsa is totally going to freak out, though, when her powers are revealed. I sighed. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

I got up and walked to the middle of the room.

"So, I see that most of you enjoyed this short." I said, and looked over Rapunzel, to take a glimpse of her hand over Eugene's once more. "Um…" I was about to offer a break, but then remembered that the royal couple would probably recognize their daughter if they looked at her now, and I wouldn't waste this chance of mine to see their surprise. "How about we put on the actual movie this time? I promise it's really worth watching." I said, and a few people nodded.

"Wait!" the Queen said. "Our daughter… is she here?"

 _Crap_. She had to ask, didn't she?

"Uh, well… I guess you will find out in a bit. Be patience, your majesty. Please."

She nodded and I sighed in relief. "Okay, everyone. Let's get started!"


	3. I'll Give You a Hint, That's Rapunzel

_**Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long, I visited some relatives at my village the passed week and there was no internet... Enjoy! (And please, review! ;D )**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Nobody's POV**

" _ **This is the story of how I died."**_

"Oh, not again!" Rapunzel mumbled softly, and even though Eugene wasn't sure whether she wanted him to hear, he giggled.

 _ **The camera zooms in to a 'wanted' poster hanged on a tree, with a sketch of Eugene on it. It says 'WANTED DEAD or ALIVE Flynn Rider , THIEF'.**_

" _ **But don't worry! This is actually a very fun story.**_ _**And the truth is, it isn't even mine."**_

"Then whose is it?" Anna wondered impatiently. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

" _ **This is the story of a girl. Named… Rapunzel."**_

Rapunzel frowned. This was _her_ story? If so, why wasn't _she_ the one telling it?

From the other side of the room, Queen Primrose gasped. Maybe this 'movie' was her opportunity to finally find out what happened to her beloved daughter that fate took from her.

" _ **And it starts… with the sun."**_

"The sun?" Rapunzel blinked confused.

 _ **Camera fades to a beautiful sunrise, the sun grows blinding.**_

" _ **Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens."**_

 _ **A golden droplet falls from the sun to the ground.**_

" _ **And from this small drop of sun,**_ _**grew a magic, golden, flower".**_

 _ **A golden flower grows.**_

" _ **It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured."**_

"Wow." Elsa commented for the first time with awe. That flower was _magical_. It had powers, just like her. Her sister turned to look at her, and she put on her calm face once again.

 _ **An old woman holding a green lantern hurries over to it.**_

" _ **Oh, you see that old woman, over there? You might want to remember her. She's kind of important."**_

"Okay…" Rapunzel's frowning never let her face. She still wasn't able to understand how this all had anything to do with her. Wasn't this supposed to be _her_ story?

 _ **The screen fades to daylight and an Island in a lake. Slowly, the kingdom of Corona fades into existence. Camera zooms in on a painting.**_

" _ **Well, centuries pass and a hop, skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen."**_

 _ **Camera slides over into a bedroom, with a very pregnant queen.**_

" _ **And the Queen, well… she was about to have a baby… But she got sick. Really, sick."**_

Many people started muttering, concerned. Elsa hugged herself tightly and Anna gasped.

"Oh, no…" Kristoff mumbled.

The Queen took an unstable breath and when King Thomas took her hand in his, she gave him a sad smile. "I'm okay." She whispered. "It's just so hard to watch."

 _ **On screen are now boats and people holding lanterns.**_

" _ **She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower."**_

"How did they know it even existed?" Kristoff wondered aloud.

Eugene snorted. "That's a good question, mate."

 _ **Scene switches to the old woman.**_

" _ **Ahhh, I told you she'd be important. You see instead of sharing the suns gift…"**_

 _ **The woman lifts a leaf covering off of the flower and crouches down.**_

"… _ **this woman, Mother Gothel…"**_

Rapunzel gasped at the name. "What?" she muttered. Eugene looked at her questionably.

"… _ **hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years."**_

"Hundreds of years?" She turned to look at Eugene. "What do you mean hundreds of years? How is that even possible?"

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, blondie, I don't even know what I am talking about. I must have learned all this later on. But… why is that this important to you? Do you know that lady?"

" _ **And all she had to do, was sing a special song."**_

Rapunzel made a sound similar to a sob and Eugene could tell that she was on the edge of crying. "That…" she said and pointed on the screen. "That's my mother." She whispered as her voice cracked.

Eugene's eyes widened. "What?!" He asked shocked. She just shook her head, unable to believe that the old woman on screen was the loving, yet strict, mother she knew.

" _ **Flower gleam and glow,**_

 _ **let your power shine**_

 _ **Make the clock reverse,**_

 _ **bring back what once was mine**_

 _ **What once was mine…"**_

 _ **She breaths in, becoming young and beautiful.**_

"Oh god…" Rapunzel whispered hurt. Was that why her mother wanted her to sing for her? Because she was actually extremely old she would die without it? Was she just using her the whole time, didn't she love her for real?

 _Of course she does, silly._ She thought to herself. _She is your mother._

The one on Rapunzel's right sighed, and for a second, Rapunzel felt like that person could actually read her mind.

" _ **Alright, you get the gist, she sings to it she turns young, creepy right?"**_

Kristoff snorted. "Yeah, no kidding." Eugene chuckled.

 _ **Voices in the distance are yelling incoherently. Gothel hides the flower and hurries away, her lantern hits the cover and knocks it come over the hill.**_

" _ **We found it!"**_

 _ **Guards dig up the flower, while Gothel glares, furious.**_

 _ **The flower drops into a bowl of water and is given to the queen.**_

" _ **The magic of the golden flower, healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair."**_

 _ **A baby girl plays with her own feet and giggles.**_

Many 'awwwww's came from the audience, and even the still nervous Elsa gave a smile to the sweet blonde baby on screen.

 _ **A baby mobile with a golden sun in the middle can be seen over the crib**_ (from it hanging a stuffed chameleon, a person with wings and a bow, a white horse, a duckling and a blue bird, mind you.) _ **and next to it are standing Queen Primrose and King Thomas.**_

King Thomas's eyes filled with tears, and so did his wife's. They still felt like their precious daughter was in their hands only days before. Yet, it had been almost eighteen years.

Rapunzel was still upset, but she couldn't help but notice that the baby mobile scene looked terribly familiar.

"Blondie, that… that baby looks a lot like you." Eugene commented with a smile.

 _ **The queen picks her up while she chews on her foot and cuddles her, and the king puts a tiara on the baby. She giggles and it goes lopsided.**_

" _ **I'll give you a hint. That's Rapunzel."**_

"What?" Rapunzel whispered shocked as her heart started racing. "What?!" she repeated but loudly this time, causing everyone to look her way. _"What?!"_ she yelled again disparate, as she got up and tears filled her eyes.

And then, a gasp came from the other side of the room, and the royal couple got off their seats as well. A sob escaped the Queen's throat. "R-Rapunzel?"


	4. Why Can't I Go Outside?

_**There you go, addicts! (And yes, Emi Nicole Jackson 12,**_ _ **I'm talking about you :P) WARNING: there's a LOT of drama in this one.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **My POV**

I immediately paused the movie. And then, things got really messed up.

"What is going on?" Rapunzel yelled towards me and her voice cracked. "What is all this?" she asked and a sob escaped her throat.

Elsa gasped with her hand over her mouth. She realized that the poor girl had no idea those where her parents.

Eugene got up and put his hands protectively around her. "Is that true?" he demanded with eyes filled with worry.

"Oh my…" Anna whispered.

The King and the Queen almost run across the room but I raised my hand making them stop a couple of meters before their daughter. Thankfully they understood and made no further efforts to come closer.

"Rapunzel… please, just… calm down." I told her and tears started running down her cheeks.

"No! Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" she shouted. She was now crying uncontrollably. "I-I demand you explain to m-me what is g-going on!"

"Okay, okay! It's okay, I will. Just…" with my hands I made her sit back on her seat, and Eugene immediately started rubbing the back of her palm.

When she calmed a bit, she looked in my eyes and I took a deep breath.

"Rapunzel… what is shown on the screen is the truth and only the truth." I said softly, looking at her apologetically. "Your mother… is not your real mother. That Queen is, Queen Primrose. And that was your father, King Thomas."

She started sobbing again. "N-no! That can't be… M-my mother s-she-"she swallowed. "You are lying! You have to be lying…"

"Honey… I'm afraid I'm not. Your mother has been lying to you about this. And not only this."

Queen Primrose started crying as well, and Rapunzel turned to look at her. The Queen gave her a sad smile. And that was when she realized who she was, and who the man standing next to her was. She sobbed again and turned to look at me.

"I…I'm adopted?" she cried. "Why didn't s-she ever tell me? She should have told me!" Eugene placed his arm around her again, and softly rubbed her shoulder. "She didn't tell me about her age, she didn't tell me about the flower, she didn't…" she suddenly stopped crying and looked at me with terror. "The flower… she adopted me because of the flower! That was all she wanted!" A heartbreaking sob came from deep down her throat, followed by many others.

"Rapunzel… she didn't adopt you, she… she kidnapped you." I told her.

"W-what? _What?!_ Oh… oh my… no-" she was now sobbing violently and the tears formed rushing streams on her cheeks. She curled up and leaned over Eugene's chest, who didn't hesitate to hold her tight as she continued crying harder than I had ever thought was possible.

And so did the royal couple. The King made then a sound of resignation and walked passed his wife.

"Thomas, don't-"

He turned to look at her. "I can't! I can't just stand here and watch."

He reached Rapunzel's seat and kneeled down next to the embraced couple. He placed his hand on his daughters shoulder and she opened her eyes. Still crying, she could not but only gaze at him through the thick tears.

"My girl, my sweet, sweet girl…" he mumbled and cupped her cheek in his palm. He shook his head. "I can't tell you how… how…" Queen Primrose came and kneeled right beside her husband, and caressed softly Rapunzel's curled up knee. A sad smile formed on the King's lips as he spoke. "I know you don't even know us and that we are total strangers to you. And that right now you probably don't even want us to exist, not along tell you this but… You have no idea how much you mean to us. Your moth… my… my wife and I have loved you with all of our hearts since the second you were born. You were everything to us. Everything. And when you were taken from us… Our whole world ceased to exist and we were nothing but a shell of the person we once were. Because we were there when she… when she took you from us. We were sleeping in our bed, right next to your crib. And if we had only locked the door…" he said with a sob.

The Queen shoved away her tears before she spoke. "After that…there was no new beginning. No second chance. You had turned to us and we weren't there. You were gone. If we had locked the door, if we had heard you cry… if we had woken up, none of these would have happened. It's as blunt as that."

"Rapunzel, our dearest child…" King Thomas mumbled. "We can't tell you how… how _incredibly_ sorry we are. And how unconditionally we love you. If there is anything we can do to make you feel any better… _Anything_ … then let us know, okay? Will you please do that?" he begged her. "We are here for you."

Rapunzel, who had eventually stopped crying, slowly released herself from Eugene's embrace and sniffed. She looked at the King, her father, and then at the Queen. Her mother. She bit her lower lip hesitating for a second, but then she opened her arms, inviting. The couple took no second thought before they rushed forward and sealed their long lost daughter into a warm, loving hug.

I sighed, relieved. And so did Eugene. But then I heard soft sobs coming from the left. And it was Anna. The poor girl, I had completely forgotten about her! Her parents had just died, and this was obviously too much for her to handle.

"Excuse me…" I said as I walked passed the pile of cuddled people on the floor to Anna's seat.

"Uh… um… Are you okay?" I heard Kristoff ask awkwardly.

"I-I... uh… not r-really." She mumbled.

Elsa was looking at her, and I could see that she was suffering herself. She wanted to comfort her sister, to mourn with her over their parents' death, but was struggling to conceal, to control herself, to put on a show in order to keep her secret well hidden. To not feel.

"Anna…" I sighed and went over to hug her. She returned the hug immediately. "I j-just miss them s-s-so much!" she cried.

"I know, honey." I whispered. "I know."

While hugging Anna, I raised one hand towards Elsa. She stiffened, but made no move. She then looked at me and shook her head. I rolled my eyes at her a stared at my hand, practically commanding her to take it. She hesitated. Of course she would. But eventually she raised a shivering hand and softly touched mine. I smiled over Anna's shoulder, and squeezed. She smiled back.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

"Okay, is everybody ready?" the person asked when everyone was back at their seats. But there were a few changes. Everyone had scooted over two seats on the left, and the Queen was now sitting on Rapunzel's right, and the King right beside her.

Once everyone nodded the person that was previously sitting on Rapunzel's right sat now between Kristoff and the Chief of the Guard, and the movie started playing again.

 _ **A candle lights a lantern.**_

" _ **To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky."**_

 _ **The Queen is holding baby Rapunzel in her arms and she and the King release the lantern, which flies away.**_

"Are…They… Seriously?" Rapunzel's eyes widened with excitement as she turned towards her parents. They smiled.

"I always loved lanterns." The Queen admitted as she shrugged.

"I love them too!" Rapunzel confessed. "Gosh, I knew they weren't stars! I mean, I didn't know they were lanterns but... They… they were for me? That's why they are where on my birthday all along?"

"You saw them?" King Thomas asked.

"Of course I did!" she cried. "I've been creeping to the window of my tower for as long as I can remember to see them. My dream had always been to see them in person but mother-" she cleared her throat. " _Gothel_ " she corrected. "Never lets me get out. She says the world is a cruel place with terrible people and… and… Oh, I knew they were meant for me!" she cheered.

"Wait." Queen Primrose couldn't believe her ears. "She _never lets you out?_ "

Rapunzel shook her head.

"As in _never_?" Eugene asked from her left.

She shook her head again.

"… _Never ever?_ "

She chuckled. "No, Eugene." He made a grimace. "Flynn?" she tried again.

He bit his lip. "You know…" he told her. "I think that Eugene is fine. But for you only." He warned. She smiled. And he lost himself in her large emerald eyes.

A few seconds later (or was it minutes? Hours?) he cleared his throat.

"Well, I should… uh… we-we should probably watch this thing." He stammered pointing at the screen.

"Hey." She said and he turned to look at her again. "For the record, I like Eugene much better than Flynn."

He looked at his hands and grinned. "Well… then you'd be the first. But thank you." he said and looked at her again. And then he noticed the others behind her.

The King's mouth was hanging open. "Flynn? As in… _Flynn Rider_?"

Eugene's eyes widened. _Oh, no!_ "Um… I-"

The person next to Kristoff growled. "Stop with the spoilers already! You will see everything in a few minutes! Pay attention!"

" _ **For that one moment, everything was perfect."**_

 _ **Camera fades to a nighttime balcony quickly.**_

" _ **And then that moment ended".**_

 _ **The door creaks open.**_

"No…" the Queen mattered, but there was nothing she could do. That night would hunt her forever and she now had to live it again.

 _ **Gothel comes near the baby and starts singing.**_

" _ **Flower, gleam and glow,**_

 _ **let your power shine"**_

 _ **The baby's hair starts to glow. Gothel becomes younger.**_

" _ **Make the clock re..."**_

 _ **Gothel cuts a lock of hair.**_

"NO!" Rapunzel yelled and raised her hand towards the screen, as if she could stop her. "No…" she mattered again and her hand fell. " _She_ did that?" she asked the person next to Kristoff as her fingers sealed around her little brown lock. The person nodded, and Rapunzel's eyes went wet again. "So what, she's been lying to me about everything? _Everything?_ "

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry…" Queen Primrose mattered.

 _ **The hair goes brown, Gothel gets old again. She gasps.**_

 _ **Baby Rapunzel cries, the king and queen wake up.**_

" _ **Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that...gone"**_

 _ **Gothel sweeps from the balcony with baby Rapunzel.**_

The King and Queen were now both tearing up.

"Gosh, Rapunzel, we're sorry." Queen Primrose said and her voiced cracked. "We are so, so sorry."

Rapunzel smiled at her. "It's okay, mom." She said quickly. And then a sob escaped the Queen's throat, as her hand cupped Rapunzel's face. And that was when the princess realized she had just called her 'mom'. She never called Gothel like that, only when she was little. And she didn't know why, but she suddenly was happy about that.

"Mom." She repeated smiling and then looked at the King. "Dad." A single tear run down the King's cheek. "You don't have to apologize. The only one to blame here is Gothel. I… I'm glad you're here."

King Thomas leaned to hold his daughter's hand, and the Queen soon joined them.

 _ **There's a tower at night, coming closer and closer.**_

" _ **The Kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the Princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own."**_

" _ **...save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."**_

 _ **We go in through a glowing window to see Gothel brushing Rapunzel's hair in front of a fire. Gothel sighs happily.**_

"Look at you, you were so cute!" squeaked Anna.

" _ **Gothel had found her new magic flower. But this time she was determined to keep it hidden."**_

" _ **Why can't I go outside?" little Rapunzel asks.**_

Anna gasped as she realized how alike she and Rapunzel were. They were both locked up without knowing why. Elsa noticed the similarity as well. _In different circumstances_ , she thought, _we would make great friends._

" _ **The outside world is a dangerous place. Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe."**_

The king growled.

" _ **Do you understand, flower?"**_

"Flower." Kristoff snorted. "Of course"

" _ **Yes, Mommy."**_

" _ **But the walls of that tower could not hide everything." Eugene continues.**_

 _ **Young Rapunzel slips through the tower at night, to the window, she puts her chin on the windowsill and watches the lanterns contentedly.**_

" _ **Each year on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day, their lost Princess, would return".**_

"And she did!" the Queen cheered and tickled Rapunzel, who giggled happily.


	5. When Will My Life Begin?

_**Hey, guys. I just wanted to let you know that I've changed the previous chapter a tiny bit. I had forgotten that Rapunzel wasn't supposed to know that the floating lights were lanterns :P Anyway, enjoy! :)**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Nobody's POV**

 _ **Fade to daylight. On screen appears the inscription 'Walt Disney Pictures Presents'**_

"What's 'Walt Disney'?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Long story." The one next to Kristoff replied, making him growl. "Aren't you ever going to answer anything for real?" he complained.

 _ **A green chameleon runs panting out the half opened window and frantically hides behind a flower pot with a painted flower on it. He changes his color to completely match the painting.**_

"Pascal!" Rapunzel shouted excited, earning a questioning look from Eugene.

" _ **HA!"**_

 _ **A beautiful young blond wearing a pinkish purple dress throws the window open.**_

"Oh, there I am!" she cheered.

 _ **She tucks hair behind her ear and turns away, overly casual.**_

" _ **Hmm… Well, I guess Pascal's not hiding out here..."**_

 _ **The chameleon chuckles.**_

"Oh… he's so cute!" Anna squeaked.

"I know right?" replied Rapunzel.

"Gosh, girls, it's a freaking frog!" Eugene complained. They both looked at him frustrated.

" _He_ is a chameleon." Rapunzel informed him and turned to look proudly at the screen. He sighed.

 _ **A strand of hair yanks him from his hiding place, and Rapunzel appears hanging upside down.**_

" _ **GOTCHA!"**_

 _ **The chameleon squeaks, then deflates.**_

"Are you seriously playing with it right now?"

She snorted. "Yes! What is it with you and my chameleon?"

Eugene raised his eyebrows. " _Your_ chameleon?"

"Yes, _my_ chameleon. He's always been there for me, he keeps me company and we tell each other everything. He's my best friend."

"It is an animal. It can't understand you, not along speak."

"Hey!" Kristoff said. "My best friend is my reindeer, and he understands me perfectly fine, mind you. Do you have a problem with that?"

Rapunzel crossed her arms and smirked at Eugene.

"You guys are all insane." He replied with a frown, while Anna looked at Kristoff wide-eyed.

"You have a pet reindeer?! That's so cool!"

Elsa tried to hide a smile. She hadn't seen her sister in so long she thought she would have completely changed. But, to her pleasant surprise, Anna seemed to have remained the same excitable, loving little girl she remembered.

 _ **She rights herself, freeing her hair.**_

" _ **That's twenty two for me… How about twenty three, out of forty five?"**_

Anna felt a pang, "At least you have the chameleon." she murmured softly. Her previous happy mood was all gone in an instant. With her impossibly big eyes she stared sadly at Elsa. Elsa hugged herself tightly, not looking at anyone.

 _ **Pascal frowns. Rapunzel sits. "Okay, well, what do you want to do?"**_

 _ **Pascal points outside with his tail, suddenly excited.**_

" _ **Yeah… I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you."**_

"Yeah, right" one of the thugs commented.

 _ **He buzzes his tongue.**_

" _ **Oh, come on Pascal, it's not so bad in there."**_

 _ **Guitar strums catchy tune. Rapunzel scoops him up and runs inside, insanely long hair dragging behind her.**_

 _ **The word 'Tangled' appears.**_

"Tangled." Rapunzel tested the name on her lips and grinned. "I like it."

 _ **She uses her hair to open a skylight, slides down it, and lands beside a clock.**_

Eugene raised an eyebrow impressed. "That's a pretty great move, blondie."

She blushed.

" _ **7a.m. the usual morning line-up**_

 _ **Starting the chores I sweep 'til the floors all clean"**_

 _ **Pascal gets flicked with brown dust and sneezes.**_

A few people chuckle around the room.

 _ **Showing the activities, Rapunzel sings.**_

" _ **Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up.**_

 _ **Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15."**_

 _ **She leans against the wall, panting.**_

"That looks so exhausting!" The Queen commented. "You do that every day by yourself?"

She nodded. "Well, Gothel doesn't stay in the tower with me anymore, so I have to do all the chores by myself. She only visits to bring me food and water for me to drink and bathe, and…" she swallowed and looked down. "And for me to sing to her." She sighed. "I guess it all makes sense now. I had noticed her hair turning a bit white from time to time when she had missed for a few days, but I just… Oh, I don't even know what I was thinking. How could I be so blind?"

The Queen reached for her hand and held it. "Honey, how could you possibly know? Please, don't blame yourself for this, you are the only one who's not to blame."

Rapunzel gave her a small smile. "Mom, it's not your fault either. Or dad's. There was nothing more you could do. You even sent the lanterns for me, and thank goodness, because without them I wouldn't be here now. Well, according to the person that brought us here, at least. You guys tried everything within your power to bring me back, and I am so grateful for that. You look like the best parents I could have had."

Queen Primrose stared at her daughter in astonishment. "How on earth did you become such an extraordinary human being?"

" _ **And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three.**_

 _ **I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery."**_

 _ **We see her painting on the wall. The paintings are stunning.**_

"Wow, blondie…" Eugene said with awe. "You are really good at this."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"You really have a gift." The King smiled. "Just like your mother."

 _But she hates drawing_ , Rapunzel thought, but then realized that he was talking about the Queen. "Oh! You paint too?"

The Queen blushed, and at that point nobody could deny that –apart from the hair- they were like two drops of water. "Uh, yes. I do." She shrugged. "I guess it runs through the family. My mother loved painting as well."

Rapunzel blinked. "Whoa… that is really-"

"Creepy." Eugene suggested.

"Oh, hush you!" she giggled and playfully hit his shoulder. "I was about to say interesting."

"How… how long have you two known each other?" the Queen asked, noticing the gesture.

"Oh, we just met." Rapunzel informed her.

The King raised his eyebrows. "Really? You two seem… rather intimate, I'd say."

Rapunzel blushed again. "Uh… well…"

" _ **I'll play guitar, and knit, and cook and basically,**_

 _ **Just wonder when will my life begin.**_

 _ **Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking.**_

 _ **Paper-mache, a bit of ballet…"**_

 _ **She gets tangled up and falls.**_

Some people chuckled, causing Rapunzel to blush once more.

"… _ **and chess.**_

 _ **Pottery, and ventriloquy, candle making.**_

 _ **Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch,**_

 _ **Take a climb, sew a dress!"**_

 _ **Pascal is kind of less than thrilled with the dress.**_

More people laughed.

" _ **And I'll re-read the books, if I have time to spare,**_

 _ **I'll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.**_

 _ **And then I'll brush, and brush,**_

 _ **and brush, and brush my hair.**_

 _ **Stuck in the same place I've always been."**_

Elsa sighed, while Anna mumbled "Tell me about it…"

" _ **And I'll keep wondering, and wondering,**_

 _ **and wondering, and wondering,**_

 _ **When will my life begin?"**_

The Queen squeezed her daughters hand.

 _ **Rapunzel leans out of the window.**_

" _ **Tomorrow night, the lights will appear.**_

 _ **Just like they do on my birthday each year."**_

"Oh! So this is… just in two days' time." Rapunzel noticed.

"Your birthday is in three days?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Hmm… Then maybe, you know, we could go see the lanterns together…?"

Her eyes widened. She had read in one of her three books that when a person liked another, they would go out on a thing called a date. Was that what he was asking her? Oh, well, in any case, she couldn't go. Mother wouldn't let her.

Wait. She didn't have to.

She smiled. After this 'movie' night, she wouldn't have to go back. She was… she was a Princess now. She would go live in a castle with her new parents. And she would never have to face Gothel again.

"I would love that." She told him and he gave her a wide smile.

 _ **She turns and walks toward her new painting.**_

" _ **What is it like out there where they glow?**_

 _ **Now that I'm older. Mother**_ _**might just… let me go."**_

 _ **She paints herself on a tree, watching the lanterns above.**_


	6. Hay Fever?

**_Sorry guys! I've been lazy lately :P Here's a small one, and I'll come with more soon. I hope you like it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. And, please REVIEW! I love to hear your thoughts! And if you have any questions or suggestions let me know!  
_**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Cut to Flynn and the Stabbington brothers sliding down the shingles and jumping along the roof. Dramatic music plays.**_

King Thomas' eyes narrowed. Why did this roof feel so terribly familiar? "Is that…" he paused and turned to Eugene. "Are you trying to break into the palace?"

He swallowed soundly. "Uh… I…"

The King stood up, his eyes filled with fury, and raised a threatening finger towards Eugene. "You little…"

"Thomas!" The Queen scolded him.

"Oh, don't _Thomas_ me! He is about to steal our most valuable possessions!" he yelled.

"No, honey, he is not."

He blinked at her. "What?"

"This has not happened yet. And I am sure that after what we have seen today, he is not planning to steal his future parents-in-law any longer. Isn't that right, young man?"

Eugene was stunned. He did not expect the Queen's support, but he certainly didn't expect the wink she gave him once her husband wasn't looking. He cleared his throat. "Absolutely, your majesty."

Queen Primrose raised her eyebrows at her husband. "See? Now sit down."

He did as she told him.

"Don't worry your majesty." The chief of the guards tranquilized him. "I have trained those guards myself. There is no way those criminals are getting out of the palace with the crown." He said as he glared at Eugene. "Alive." He added.

 _ **Eugene pauses, staring outwards.**_

" _ **Wow… I could get used to a view like this."**_

" _ **Flynn, come on".**_

 _ **He holds up a finger. "Hold on." He pauses and stands back cockily, his hands on his hips. "Yep, I'm used to it."**_

A few people chuckled.

" _ **Guys I want a castle."**_

" _ **We do this job, you could buy your own castle." Yanks Eugene back by his collar.**_

The young thief tried to hide his smile. Rapunzel noticed. "What?" she whispered so that only he could hear.

He smiled at her. "Nothing." She raised an eyebrow, and he giggled. "It's just that… I'm really good at what I do."

She frowned.

"Just watch and see for yourself. Your crown…" he said and leaned to teasingly nip at her nose. "…will soon be mine."

"My crown?" Rapunzel asked confused. She thought she had heard that word before, but she had no idea what that was.

He looked at her. "Oh. Yeah, we… we are about to steal your crown, the crown of the lost princess. We've been planning this for months. You have no idea how much that little thing costs. We will be richer than we could ever imagine!" He paused. "Would." He corrected. "Would be richer than we could ever imagine."

She still didn't know what a crown was, but she tried to hide it. She bit her lip. "I doubt that."

He was the one to raise his eyebrow now.

"By what that man just said, I think that the palace guards might not be as easily beaten as you think."

He snorted. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Are you that sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then are you willing to bet on it?"

She blinked. "Bet?"

He stared at her. "You don't know what betting is?"

"Uh… no."

"Okay, well… what do you want from me?"

Rapunzel giggled. " _What do I want from you?_ "

He rolled his eyes. "I mean, something that I could give you. Or a favor, maybe."

"Oh! Um…" She brought her hand up her chin and frowned in deep thought. A moment after, her eyes lit. She turned at him and grinned. "I want you to stop calling Pascal a frog, and start to like him."

"I can't just like him because you say so." He complained.

"Try."

He sighed. "Of all the things… Anyways, fine. The bet is, if the guards catch me and I don't steal the crown, I will try to like your frog."

"Chameleon."

Sigh. "Chameleon."

Her face lit up. "Now I get it! I like this bet!"

"But…"

She frowned. "There's a but?"

He grinned. "If the guards don't catch me and I steal the crown… Which I will…"

"Which you won't."

"Which I will. Then you will owe me…" he grinned and mischief covered his eyes.

She swallowed. "What?"

"A kiss."

Her eyes widened. "A-a kiss?"

Eugene nodded. "Yep. A kiss."

Her heart started racing, and her cheeks took a soft reddish color. "Y-you… want me to… _kiss_ you?"

"Yeah."

"On the… l-lips?"

He leaned closer. "Exactly." he murmured softly, his warm breath brushing her face. "So, are you in?"

The blush on her cheeks deepened. He was so close. She had never been that close to anyone before, not even Gothel. And the weird part was… she wanted to get _even_ closer. She wanted to lean and inhale his sweet breath, which smelled like forest, the fresh grass, the dirt after the rain, the summer breeze, wet and warm at the same time… the idea didn't seem that bad after all.

"Aha." She managed to mumble, and he smiled.

"Great."

 _ **The thief hangs from a rope, threaded through an opening in the castle ceiling.**_

The King glared at the Chief of the Guards.

"They'll… they'll catch them." He assured him, his voice trembling. "Hopefully." He mumbled to himself.

 _ **A guard sneezes. Flynn is hanging right behind him, holding the crown.**_

" _ **Oh, hay fever?"**_

 _ **The guard smiles. "Yeah."**_

The chief's mouth fell open. "What the…"

Rapunzel stared wide-eyed at the screen. "Oh no…"

Eugene bursted out laughing. And so did Kristoff. "Hay fever! Ha! Good one, Rider!"

" _ **Huh? Wait, wait. Hey, wait!"**_

"You morons! You are fired! FIRED! All of you! Do you hear me?!" The chief yelled furiously.

King Thomas rubbed his forehead trying to calm himself, as his wife glared at Eugene's wide smile. He didn't notice.

 _ **The trio is running**_

" _ **Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? I mean, I certainly can. Oh, the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning." He jumps up, brandishing satchel. "Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"**_

Eugene turned to look at Rapunzel. She was sunk in her seat, her face covered in a deep red color.

"So, blondie." He said, and grinned. "Is there anything you feel like doing?"

"N-not really." She stammered.

"You know, a bet is a bet."

"Well, yeah but…"

"But? You are not going to back off now, are you?"

"No. You asked for a kiss and you shall have one." she said, and he smiled with triumph.

"But…" A cunning look came into her eyes. "You never said when."

He blinked, taken aback. "Damn!"

She giggled. He shot his head back. "UGH!" he growled and then laughed at his shallowness. "Great. Just perfect."

She giggled again and, without giving it much thought, leaned to rest her head on his shoulder.


	7. Mother Knows Best

**_This one is especially for MagicFireTiger. No reason. I hope you guys like it!_  
**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Cut to Rapunzel putting away her paints. She sighs.**_

" _ **This is it. This is a very big day, Pascal." She giggles. "I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to ask her!"**_

" _ **RAPUNZEL!" Gothel shouts from the base of the tower. "Let down your hair!"**_

' _Let down your hair?'_ Eugene thought. _What for?_

" _ **It's time!"**_

 _ **Pascal puffs up his chest adorably.**_

"Awww!" Anna squealed. "I can't believe him, he is so adorable! Why didn't you bring him here today? I really want to meet him."

Rapunzel sighed. "I wanted to. But I was told that animals weren't allowed."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Even people are allowed, why not animals?"

She giggled and shrugged.

Kristoff sighed. "That's what I thought too. I never go anywhere without Sven."

Anna gave this a thought. "Maybe… after this movie we could meet somewhere? With our pets?"

"You have a pet too?" he asked.

"Uh… do the guard horses count? They're in the palace. I've even mounted some."

Kristoff blinked. "P-palace?"

"Oh! Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that I'm a princess. Princess Anna of Arendelle. And my sister Elsa here…" she continued gesturing towards Elsa who wasn't paying any attention. "… is the future Queen. Of course she can't reign until she is 21 so she is still a princess like me but she is really-"

Kristoff was left open-mouthed. "Oh. God. Uh… Your majesty I… Your… Your highness, I mean, your highness, if I ever said anything not appropriate to you I apologize, um, I just, I didn't…"

"Nonono, it's fine. I'm not _that_ princess. I mean if I'd been my sister Elsa, that would be… Ish!" she said with a gesture. "Cause, you know…"

"' _Cause'_ what?" Elsa asked suddenly, irritated.

Anna bit her lip. "Well… you are a little…" She hesitantly pointed at her.

Elsa glanced at her hand and snorted. "I'm not…" she started complaining, but then felt the air cool around her. She quickly turned the other way and turned her hands into fists. _Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show._

 _Great. I blew it again._ The girl thought. "Anyway." Anna said and turned to look at Kristoff again. "Lucky you it's… it's just me."

He blew out some air. "Thank god for that." He said and gave her a smile.

" _ **I know, I know. Come on, don't let her see you."**_

 _ **Puts Pascal on the wall.**_

" _ **Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger down here!"**_

Queen Primrose shook her head. She hoped that after all those years of caring for Rapunzel, that woman might actually have some feelings for her, but that single phrase crashed her every hope.

 _ **Rapunzel leans out the window. "Coming, mother!"**_

Rapunzel glared angrily at herself. "How could I be so blind?"

 _ **Using her hair like a pulley, Rapunzel pulls Gothel up.**_

The Queen was taken aback. "That is how she gets up there? You pull her up with your own hair?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me. It just makes my hands hurt sometimes… she's kind of heavy, although she doesn't really look like it."

"Couldn't she make a freaking staircase? This is abuse! It is unacceptable!" the King said.

"Well… my hair wasn't always that long, you know. There is a secret passage on the other side of the tower. She used that one back then. But there are a few rocks blocking the entrance, and she says it's really tiring to remove them and put the back in place so…"

"So you have to do all the hard work." Eugene finished.

She sighed. "I guess."

" _ **Hi. Welcome home, mother." Rapunzel says panting.**_

 _ **Gothel steps down from the ledge and sets her basket down.**_

" _ **Oh, Rapunzel. How you manage to do that every single day, without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting, darling."**_

The Queen raised her eyebrow.

 _ **Rapunzel's still panting. "Oh, it's nothing."**_

 _ **Gothel meanly, taps Rapunzel's nose. "Then I don't know why it takes so long."**_

This is met with fury and outrage. That woman was as cruel and cold as everyone had guessed.

 _ **Gothel laughs. "Oh, darling. I'm just teasing."**_

"Yeah right, you selfish witch!" Hook-hand yelled. "Look at the hurt on her face and dare to tell me you're teasing because I'll break your throat!"

Big-nose stared at him. "That doesn't make any sense."

Hook-hand lost no time to give him a punch.

" _ **All right...so, mother. As you know tomorrow is a very big day…"**_

 _ **Gothel stands in front of the mirror. "Rapunzel look at that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady."**_

Everyone stared at the screen in astonishment.

" _ **Oh look, you're here too." She bursts out laughing.**_

 _ **Shock and a kind of numbed pain shows on Rapunzel's face.**_

"This is too much!" the King growls and stands from his seat. "I demand to see this woman in person. Right now. We have a few things to discuss."

The person next to Kristoff stood up. "I am terribly sorry your majesty, but this will have to wait. Seeing this movie is far more urgent."

The King sat down, but started muttering some words Rapunzel had never heard before. Once Eugene heard them, though, he tried to hide a laugh, and that could only mean that they weren't the kindest there are.

" _ **I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously."**_

" _ **Okay, so mother. I was thinking tomorrow..."**_

 _ **Gothel is still looking in the mirror. "Flower…"**_

The nickname earns glowers.

" _ **Mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk."**_

" _ **Oh! Of course, mother."**_

 _ **She hurriedly gathers a brush and a chair, shoving Gothel down.**_

 _ **(Sings very fast)**_

" _ **Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine,**_

 _ **Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.**_

 _ **Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate's design.**_

 _ **Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine."**_

Eugene couldn't help but chuckle. It looked like his future wife would do anything to get what she wanted. He loved that.

 _ **Gothel puts her arms, the brush, and Rapunzel's hair down. "Rapunzel!"**_

 _ **Rapunzel excitedly flings herself against the chair arm.**_

" _ **So, mother, earlier I was saying that tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday!" She squeals and leans in happily. "TADA!"**_

" _ **No, no, no can't be.**_ _**I distinctly remember." She says pushing Rapunzel back.**_

" _ **Your birthday was last year."**_

"Oh!" Kristoff slapped his forehead dramatically.

"Come on!" Eugene shouted. "How stupid can this woman be?"

" _ **That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing…" she says twirling her fingers in a circular motion. She then sighs. "Mother, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask… Ugh! What I really want for this birthday…(mumbling) Actually what I want for a very quite a few birthdays…"**_

" _ **Rapunzel please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling."**_

 _ **She moves her hand, opening and closing like a mouth. "Blah, blah, blah,...blah. It's very annoying."**_

Rapunzel bit her lower lip and looked at her feet.

"Hey." Eugene mattered.

"What?" she asked sadly, still looking down.

He shifted her head to make her look at him. She did.

"I love your mumbling."

She blinked. "Y-you do?" she asked with a tiny voice full of hope.

"I do. Don't ever feel ashamed about it, okay? It's a part of you, and it's beautiful. Just like all the others."

Her cheeks took a deep red color. "Thank you."

 _ **Gothel taps Rapunzel's nose and stands, speaking quickly and syrupy. "I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling."**_

"It's like a poem." Queen Primrose noted. "She has learned it so well she doesn't even have to think about it anymore. She just bursts it out, without even taking a pause, not even trying to put the slightest emotion in it."

 _ **Pascal beckons for Rapunzel to continue. She suddenly throws her hands forward and shouts.**_

" _ **Oh, I want to see the floating lights!"**_

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Wow. I told her." She felt a feeling of pride rise inside of her. She had finally told her! But why did she feel like this was not going to end well?

 _ **Gothel pauses and half turns. "What?"**_

" _ **Oh..." She pushes back the curtain and continues hesitantly.**_

" _ **Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."**_

" _ **Oh! You mean the stars."**_

"Oh, yes, because stars are floating lights that randomly appear every year, once a year, on the same day." Kristoff sniped sarcastically.

" _ **That's the thing!" She uses her hair to open up a skylight, shining a spotlight on her painting of a star chart.**_

" _ **I've charted stars and they're always constant..."**_

"Wow." Elsa gasped unwittingly. She had been studying astronomy back in Arendelle, but she had never seen a picture as detailed as the one that girl had drawn.

 _ **She touches the painting. "But these… they appear every year on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that they're… They're meant for me."**_

The Queen and King shared a look. Rapunzel smiled.

" _ **I need to see them, Mother. And not just from my window." She adds desperate, wistful. "In person. I have to know what they are."**_

 _ **Gothel walks towards the window.**_

" _ **You want to go outside? Oh, why Rapunzel…" She says and she pats Rapunzel's head. "Look at you, as**_

 _ **fragile as a flower.**_ _ **Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower?"**_

" _ **I know, but..."**_

" _ **That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear…"**_

It escaped no one's attention that Gothel spoke to Rapunzel's hair, rather than the girl herself.

"That's a terrible excuse. No issue can be solved by isolation." Said Kristoff, and Anna bit her lip.

Elsa sighed. The temperature inched down a degree.

" _ **Yes, I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon- but not yet."**_

" _ **But-"**_

" _ **Shhh… Trust me pet."**_

"Just let her speak for once!" Eugene shouted furiously.

" _ **Mother, knows best."**_

 _ **The room goes completely dark. Rapunzel lights a candle.**_

" _ **Mother knows best, listen to your mother. It's a scary world out there."**_

 _ **Gothel pops out of the darkness and Rapunzel shrieks.**_

The young princess covered her eyes in her hands.

" _ **Mother knows best. One way or another…"**_

 _ **Something pulls the girl's hair and she falls onto Gothel's arms.**_

"… _ **something will go wrong, I swear!"**_

 _ **Gothel lets her fall and disappears.**_

" _ **Ruffians, thugs," A shadow of a scary man appears and Rapunzel shrieks again.**_

"… _ **poison Ivy, quicksand." A shadow of a terrifying tree appears from her other side.**_

" _ **Cannibals, and snakes" She fries a little doll in a frying pan.**_

"No! Not Lily!" Rapunzel shouted in despair.

"Who's Lily?" Eugene asked.

"My doll…" she said, ready to burst into tears. Once she wasn't looking, the thief rolled his eyes.

 _ **Gothel suddenly appears from behind her, holding a green lantern.**_

" _ **The plague."**_

" _ **No!"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **But-"**_

" _ **Also large bugs." The mop knocks her down from her behind. She falls on a scary, red sketch of a man with sharp teeth.**_

" _ **Men with pointy teeth. And stop, no more, you'll just upset me!"**_

"Last time I checked you were the one creeping us out here!" Kristoff yelled accusingly.

 _ **Rapunzel is using her hair as a blanket, and is tangled in them next to a candle. Gothel pulls her up wearing a black cloak.**_

" _ **Mother's right here, mother will protect you. Darling here's what I suggest…" Rapunzel runs to her and hugs her but when she opens her eyes she is hugging a mannequin with the cloak on it.**_

"Now how on earth did she do _that_?" Eugene squeaked.

" _ **Skip the drama, stay with Mama." She comes down the stairs, which have lighted candles in each side.**_

"Burn! Burn!" Kristoff shouted and Anna elbowed him.

 _ **Gothel spins and the candles blow out.**_

"Damn." He mumbled.

"Christopher!" Anna scolded him.

"It's _Kristoff!_ "

" _ **Mother, knows best."**_

"Won't you stop saying that?" Eugene complained.

" _ **Mother knows best,"**_

"Oh, come on!"

 _ **Rapunzel lights a few candles and Gothel extinguishes them with her two fingers. "Take it from your mumzie, on your own, you won't survive."**_

 _ **Rapunzel walks scared towards the mirror, and from it's top two hands appear.**_

Rapunzel shrieked and buried her head in Eugene's chest.

 _ **Gothel pops from behind it and rotates it so that it shows Rapunzel's feet. "Sloppy, underdressed." She tries to hide her bare feet, and Gothel disappears. "Immature, clumsy." Gothel pulls the carpet Rapunzel is standing on and she falls. She then rolls her in her hair.**_

Sounds of anger and disgust ripple throughout.

" _ **Please, they'll eat you up alive!"**_

 _ **She pulls the tip of her hair tied around her, causing her to spin uncontrollably.**_

" _ **Gullible, nave, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague. Plus I believe, getting kind of chubby."**_

"Chubby? She's as thin as a rail!" Queen Primrose complained. "She hasn't been feeding you enough, wait until you come home with us." She told her daughter and gave her a wink. Rapunzel smiled sadly, with Gothel's bad words filling her with sorrow.

" _ **I'm just saying, 'cause I wuv you." She smashes Rapunzel's cheeks.**_

" _ **Mother understands!" The last tiny light goes off and Rapunzel screams in terror.**_

" _ **Mother's here to help you! All I have is one request…" Gothel appears under a beam of light with open arms. Rapunzel runs and hugs her.**_

" _ **Rapunzel?"**_

" _ **Yes?"**_

" _ **Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again."**_

"She's unbelievable." The King said shaking his head.

" _ **Yes, Mother."**_

A mix of pity and anger surged through everyone.

" _ **Oh, I love you very much, dear."**_

" _ **I love you more."**_

" _ **I love you most." She leans and gives her a kiss.**_

Again, everyone noticed that Gothel kissed Rapunzel's hair, rather than her forehead.

" _ **Don't forget it. You'll regret it. Mother knows best."**_

"Even if we wanted to, you've said it so many times it's absolutely impossible!" Eugene complained. "Thank you!"

 _ **We see Gothel preparing to leave, then waving, before walking away.**_

" _ **I'll see you in a bit, my flower!"**_

 _ **Rapunzel waves sadly, watching from the window.**_

" _ **I'll be here."**_

 _ **Her impossibly long hair drifts forlornly in the breeze.**_


	8. They Just Can't Get My Nose Right!

_**Okay, so this is a small one, but there are more to come ;) Have fun, and ,please, REVIEW!**_

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **The Stabbington brothers and Eugene are running. Eugene sees the wanted poster.**_

"This is ridiculous!" Eugene grumbled. "What kind of artist draws these things? My nose always looks terrible!"

Elsa gave him a look. "You are on a wanted poster and you are worried about your nose?"

He gaped at her, surprised. Up until that point she had been so quiet that he had almost forgotten she was there. Elsa managed not to squirm under the scrutiny. After all, to-be-Queens do not squirm; they are poised, and composed under stress. And most, unlike Elsa, are used to attention.

"Well… yeah." He answered after a while.

" _ **Uh, uh… Ugh! Oh no. No no no no no no no no no no, this is bad, this is very, very bad, this is really bad…"**_

"Your future self seems to be more logical." She commented.

 _ **He turns the poster, showing it to the brothers. "They just can't get my nose right!"**_

Her eyes widened. He smirked. "You were saying…?"

" _ **Who cares?"**_

 _ **He crouches by the tree and gestures to the brothers' poster.**_

" _ **Well it's easy for you to say! You guys look amazing."**_

 _ **The guards are coming. Eugene stuffs the poster into the satchel.**_

"Hey! They are still chasing you!" Rapunzel noticed happily.

Eugene stared at her. "Yes…" He said holding the 'e'. "Which means…?"

She smiled proudly. "Which means that you didn't win the bet just yet."

He blinked. "Oh." _This whole bet idea starts to seem a bit… awful._

 _ **They run straight into a dead end.**_

"Dang it!" Eugene mumbled.

"Now we've got you, Rider." The Chief of the Guards seemed rather excited. There was no way they couldn't catch him now.

" _ **Uh, all right, okay, give me a boost, and I'll pull you up."**_

Or, um, maybe there was.

" _ **Give us the satchel first."**_

 _ **Eugene puts his hands to his chest, looking hurt.**_

" _ **Uh? I just–I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?"**_

 _ **The brother holds out his hand for the satchel. Droll stare.**_

" _ **Ouch."**_

Many people chuckled.

 _ **Eugene hands the satchel over and they help him up.**_

 _ **The Stabbington on top reaches up.**_

" _ **Now help us up, pretty boy."**_

" _ **Sorry." Eugene shows them the satchel, tossing it up, snatching it from mid-air. "My hands are full."**_

Rapunzel tried to hide a giggle.

"Wow." Kristoff said amazed with a mischievous smile.

Elsa grimaced. "Are you always this cocky?"

Eugene snorted. "Are you always this nerdy?"

Her eyes widened. She did not expect such an answer. And it was not true. She was not a… a nerd! She was just… Mature. Really mature. And cautious. And self-restrained. And concealed. And a bit stiff. But that was what she was supposed to be like, she was going to be the Queen. And, above all, it was the only way to keep her secret. To not let anyone in. Not let anyone see. To be the good girl she always had to be. She sighed and turned to look at the screen, her eyes away from Eugene's puzzled ones.

" _ **What?"**_

 _ **The Stabbington searches for the satchel. He then shakes his fist.**_

" _ **RIDER!"**_

 _ **A bunch of guards on horses run behind Eugene.**_

" _ **Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" the Chief yells.**_

" _ **Yes sir!"**_

 _ **Maximus neighs, the other brown horses neigh in reply. The guards shoot arrows at Eugene, but at the last second he bends under a fallen tree trunk, on which the arrows nailed.**_

"That was close" Rapunzel blew relieved, now cuddling herself in agony. It was obvious on whose side she was, and that irritated the King.

 _ **Eugene keeps running and jumps over a weird shaped tree, which was blocking the way. The guards stop once they see it, but Maximus and the chief on his top jump over it.**_

" _ **We got him now, Maximus!"**_

 _ **Eugene swings into the saddle, knocking the captain off.**_

"Yey! Go Eugene!" yelled Rapunzel and he chuckled. Her parents glared at her. She didn't notice.

The one next to Kristoff giggled and squeaked, "Tarzan!", but seeing everyone staring, stopped. "Oh, don't mind me."

 _ **Eugene rides Maximus. "Ya! Haha! –Oh!"**_

 _ **Maximus comes to abrupt halt, turns to glare at him and grunts angrily.**_

"That's my boy." The Captain of the Guard said smirking.

"What's wrong with this horse?" Eugene grumbled.

Rapunzel gasped. "Eugene! He's my bride's mate!"

He blinked. "What?"

"He was that horse, from the wedding!"

"But that was a girl, didn't you see what it was wearing?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't a girl."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

She bit her lip. "I… I just do."

He smiled cunningly. "Aha."

" _ **Ugh! Come on, fleabag, forward!"**_

 _ **Maximus stares at satchel and tries to snatch it.**_

Many people chuckled.

"I like him." Kristoff said. "He's smart. He reminds me of Sven."

" _ **No! Stop it, stop it! Give it to me–give me that!-"**_

 _ **The satchel goes flying, getting caught on the branch.**_

"No!" Everybody shouted together.

 _ **They trip and drag and use every under handed trick they can to get the satchel first.**_

People were in hysterics watching them fight for the crown.

"The branch, it won't hold them." Kristoff realized. The laughter died.

" _ **Ha!"**_

 _ **The branch breaks. Both scream/neigh.**_

Many were left open-mouthed. The others stared wide-eyed. There was utter terror in Rapunzel's eyes.

Anna burst out laughing.

Everyone glared at her. "Are you serious?" Kristoff scolded her.

She didn't stop. "I am- ugh! S-s-so s- haha! Sor-r- hahaha!"

Elsa put a hand over her mouth. Unbeknownst to the others, she was trying to hold herself from bursting into laughter too.

 _ **They both land, Maximus immediately starts looking for Eugene, while he hides behind a rock. Once Max passes without seeing him, he looks for a better place to hide, stumbling into the ivy covered tunnel. He runs inside and remains still, as Max returns sniffing for him, but misses the entrance.**_

 _ **Eugene walks the other way and gets out of the tunnel.**_

"Wait… OH MY GOD! Do you know where you are?" Rapunzel squeaked.

"Uh… no."

"That's where my tower is!" she cheered.

"What?!"

 _ **His eyes widen and he gasps in awe. The tower appears. He hears Maximus neigh from behind him, and hurries to climb it with a couple of his arrows.**_

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cheered again. "We are about to meet!" She started clapping and jumping up and down her seat in excitement.

"I know blondie…" He said cautiously and rubbed the back of his neck. "This does not bode well…"

 _ **Eugene enters the tower, panting. He opens the satchel and looks inside.**_

" _ **Alone at last."**_

 _ **CLONG!**_

 _ **He falls forward and Rapunzel is standing behind him terrified, holding a frying pan.**_

The audience immediately burst out laughing.

"Ouch!" Eugene complained, and Rapunzel covered her mouth with a hand, shocked at her actions.

"Oh my god, Eugene, I am _so sorry!_ Are you okay?"

He glared at her.

"Right, of course you're okay, I didn't really hit you." she mumbled to herself quickly. "But still, I'm sorry!"

"That… is a really nice way to meet your other half." Kristoff commented between giggles, which caused Anna to laugh even harder.

"Look who's talking…" the one next to him mattered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"One word." The person said. "Carrots."

Kristoff frowned. _Carrots?_ What was that supposed to mean?

"You'll see."


End file.
